onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Totto Land
First appearance Like many other cases, we wrote the first appearance of the Vinsmoke Family as Sanji's first appearance because he is part of it despite their name being revealed much later in the story. By the same logic, shouldn't Totland's first appearance be Whole Cake Island's first appearance (Chapter 651; Episode 571)? Rhavkin (talk) 19:07, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Done Joekido (talk) 20:31, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Type Doesn't the snowing indicate that it is a winter island? 18:18, June 1, 2016 (UTC) It's not one island, you might be in the wrong page here. 18:27, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Sorry, I meant to write this in Cacao Island talk. I'll move it. Nonetheless, on the same topic, since this an archipelago shouldn't the type section say "Varies" or "Many" instead of staying empty? 18:37, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Doesn't really matter much, does it? We know that the islands are all different types anyways. 18:46, June 1, 2016 (UTC) Sweet City In Chapter 829, when Big Mom went on her rampage, the citizens stated that she was headed to Sweet City, where her castle is located. Since the administrative center is in there, shouldn't Sweet City be the base of operations/capital city instead of Whole Cake Island as a whole? 15:51, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :Bump. 12:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Name Origin I've just realized that in The Wonderful Wizard of Oz, Dorothy's little dog is called Toto. Shouldn't we add to the Trivia section, that Totto Land's name maybe originated from here? It perfectly fits the Big Mom Pirates' fairy tale and fantasy fiction theme. Furthermore, the author of the novel is L. Frank Baum which is the obvious source of King Baum's name. I'm not a regular Wikia contributor and not even a native English speaker. Sorry if this question was asked before. GoldenHeartChris64 (talk) 15:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Sounds like too much of a stretch. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:56, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Quite often, there's references that are probably true but there just isn't enough to go on. Now if Totto Land had a tornado at some point I'd be prepared to let this one in, but not as it is. 17:01, February 17, 2017 (UTC) Nah. And Baum is German for tree, doesn't necessarily have to be linked to the author. 17:17, February 17, 2017 (UTC) And it explained that totto means "all countries", so it's probably a coincidence. 07:00, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Milk Island Is it a different island from Cheese Island or did Oda changed the name? Rhavkin (talk) 09:57, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that mangastream swapped "milk town" with "cheese island" resulting in "milk island" and "cheese town". No way to confirm that until raws or other translations become available. The raw does indeed say "Milk Island, Cheese Town", but I'd be willing to wait for the volume since there is the matter of Cheese Island plus it's a pretty minor thing anyways. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:02, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Nonetheless, if it does say Milk Island in the volume release, different name or different island? Rhavkin (talk) 06:20, March 16, 2017 (UTC) That would be a problem, not for "milk" but for "cheese" since we would have two "cheese", one an island and the other a town. So I sure hope they will realized the mistake and fix it. Cheese Island was moved to Milk Island. Now, I think island & town were simply swapped, but it's fine to go along with that for now. However that doesn't change the fact the island "Cheese" was named on Pudding's map, therefore we cannot simply move the page. Maybe there's both a Cheese Island and Milk Island? 15:19, March 21, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't think so, but that was the point: it's fine to "accept the error" however in that case we will acknowledge that both islands exist. Regardless of that, Cheese Island shouldn't be moved. What happen to Milk island? Do we include it in the trivia that Milk island is a mistake or what? 11:33, January 29, 2019 (UTC) Tartes Episode 785 shows that the Tarte are in fact the docked Tarteship. NOt outposts, not stationed on islands. I think we should do some editing but I wanted to talk about it beforehand. Rhavkin (talk) 09:31, April 27, 2017 (UTC) Between here and the Big Mom Pirates we need to remove the content and add a link to the other.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:03, February 12, 2018 (UTC) I would like a decision to be made about this now.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 22:10, February 18, 2018 (UTC) Decision about what? it was already edited. Rhavkin (talk) 05:57, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I mean if we were going to redirect between here or the crew over Tartes one needs to be a link to the other.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 06:19, February 19, 2018 (UTC) You mean removing the information about tarts from either one and add a link to other page? I don't think it's necessary because the Tarets are used both as Totto Land's security and act as the Big Mom Pirates fleet and either purpose does not relate to the other. A possible solution would be making a separate page for them, and adding on both pages. The Tarte page can even have a list for the tarts seen, like the Pacifista page. Rhavkin (talk) 06:43, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm just trying to avoid a confused redirect and Tartes may not have enough info for a separate page.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:30, February 19, 2018 (UTC) They have a unique design, history, possibly a list of Tartes. We have pages with less. But anyway, what redirects are you talking about? Rhavkin (talk) 07:59, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I mean with Tartes on more than one page making a redirect for one while ignoring the other is a problem.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 08:24, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I know what redirects are, I'm saying that when talking about the Tartes as guardposts we redirect to Totto land's page, and when talking about them as part of a fleet link to the BMP. And again, a specific page would solve it. Rhavkin (talk) 08:53, February 19, 2018 (UTC) And I'm saying if the page is only 1,000 bytes or so then either redirect or make a page that list all transportation that has just as many bytes.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:34, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Again, the wiki has even smaller pages. If you're so against a separate page then just redirect here when they are used as posts and to the BMP when the are used as part of a Fleet. Rhavkin (talk) 18:43, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I'm sorry what?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:02, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Since you are against a Tartes page due to its potential size, despite the wiki has even smaller pages, another suggestion for the redirects are when a page talks about the Tartes as a guard posts, redirect to this (Totto Land's) page, and when a page talks about the Tartes as a part of the Big Mom Pirates fleet redirect it to the Big Mom Pirates page. Rhavkin (talk) 19:21, February 19, 2018 (UTC) The line between the crew and the territory maybe a blur but they are more or less the Charlotte Family so you can't say one thing without it being repeated in the other two plus this wikia can collect these smaller pages into new bigger pages like Polearms and Swords or like Foods and Beverages all I'm saying is they could have been on smaller pages like Dials was before the change and make it seemingly better to navigate.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:00, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Then I am out of suggestions. But it shouldn't be removed from either page because it is relevant to both. Rhavkin (talk) 20:14, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Make a page for Tarte. It's no different than having a page for Nita Maria and Santa Maria. In fact, there's probably more to say about the Tartes. 20:21, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Relevant yes but one page should only have a brief summary of the subject while providing a link to the other with a full description and Nita and Santa should be included in the list seeing as there is only around 2,000 for both of them.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:45, February 19, 2018 (UTC) I support making a page for Tartes Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 21:32, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Tartes. Now all we need is redirects. Add to the page if you can. Rhavkin (talk) 23:39, February 19, 2018 (UTC) For further discussion, move it to the new page talk page. Rhavkin (talk) 15:12, February 20, 2018 (UTC) Ministers So the latest episode features these guys you might remember from the Big Mom Pirates gallery template. They now appeared in the anime and interestingly, the credits at the beginning of the episode list them as "ministers" , same all the other ministers of Totto Land. So should we consider them ministers and add them to the Totto Land gallery template? It is the anime, but according to the OP official newsletter (via sandman): "Oda shows his setting notebooks about ONE PIECE characters to anime staffs since there are many characters in Whole Cake Island arc despite some of them appearing only in a few panels in manga." 06:24, May 14, 2017 (UTC) They are still unnamed and those are just epithets, aren't they? Because I doubt there is a "minister of women" , I take it as "that woman minister" or "that minister with the big chin". So in the end we are still talking about adding them as unnamed, unspecific minsiters, aren't we? Perhaps if we're lucky, though, we will see all the Ministers among other characters in the SBS.--Observer Supreme 11:22, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes, ministers are important enough. They're the core of Totto Land's administration and there's a known limited amount (34). And like Observer said, it's likely they'll be named in SBS or databook down the line. The croc was already in the Homies gallery either way. 11:36, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Sure, I support unless we ever get anything in the manga disproving it Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:35, May 14, 2017 (UTC) Since these guys are named in credits as ministers, I support them being in that section of the Totto Land gallery. The "woman minister" could also be read as "female minister" MizuakiYume (talk) 23:27, May 15, 2017 (UTC) Okay it's been a week, I'll go ahead and add them. We can re-open if someone has a problem with it. 19:14, May 21, 2017 (UTC) If we add them (which I guess we already did), I think we should edit the administration section and known minister list, since now we have a homie minister, so the minister aren't automatically Charlotte family members. Rhavkin (talk) 19:30, May 21, 2017 (UTC) It's very doubtful whether they are ministers. All ministers are Charlotte family members so far. --Klobis (talk) 11:22, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Who sakd they aren't Chatlotte members? Meshack (talk) 17:31, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Basicly the existence of the croc minister. If he is still considered a homie so he's a croc and that would means Big Mom is into some weird $#!+, or he's a different species. Both are Speculation (one of which is very disturbing). Rhavkin (talk) 18:23, May 22, 2017 (UTC) It's never been stated that all ministers are Charlotte Family. 18:27, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Maybe the crocodile is just a Zoan Devil Fruit user.--Observer Supreme 19:33, May 22, 2017 (UTC) Another speculation. It is either minister aren't always family member and edits are needed, they are not ministers, or the Charlotte Family just got weirder (or other speculations). Rhavkin (talk) 19:43, May 22, 2017 (UTC) The ministers were never said to just be part of the Charlotte Family (it's likely) but it wasn't said they aren't sons and daughters of the family. If they were are said to be ministers of Totto Land, then they are ministers. We don't have all of the details but this is what we have. We need to stop trying to know more than the creators Meshack (talk) 19:45, May 22, 2017 (UTC) The alligator and the lady are the homie the Straw Hats saw in the Seducing Woods and Amande, respectively. Not sure who the other ones are. 00:22, May 23, 2017 (UTC) I think they're separate.--Observer Supreme 01:43, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Maybe Whole Cake Island has its own team of ministers that are different from the other ministers. All we know is that they exist, have authority, and used the same term as the other ones. I do not think that anyone should add more logic to it until we know more.--Sandwichman2449 (talk) 06:43, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Well, it's been some time, but regardless, now that Chiffon has been stated as a Minister, should we list as a former like Lola for the Fire Tank assassination thing or what?Observer Supreme 20:30, September 29, 2017 (UTC) Since the ministers were confirmed to all be Big Mom's children, let's wait to see if those guys are stated to be part of the family before adding them. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 22:32, January 18, 2018 (UTC) Where was that confirmed? All I can see is it stating all the known ministers are her children. SeaTerror (talk) 20:33, February 19, 2018 (UTC) Bringing this topic back, on whether those four in the Totto Land gallery should be under officlas or under BMP/and Homies scection for the croc minister. Opera298 (talk) 04:56, January 2, 2019 (UTC) I thought that it would be best to leave them in a subsection such as "Officials" or "Administration" because the talk page had previously decided that they played an administrative role and the Totto Land page even stated that they were part of the administration.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 05:05, January 2, 2019 (UTC) When looking back at the previous comments they were discussing on them being added to the gallery not being added under officials. As for them being stated as officials working in WCI, I'm not too sure why that was added since we don't even know if that's true or not. If it is then that would mean Tamago would be one of those officials as well, we do know the actual administration of Totto Land are the 34 Ministers. Imo they are members of the BMP, as the first time they were shown they were working alongside Tamago, and later on three of them were seen working under Mont=d'Or, and also the croc homie was also seen with Katakuri on the Sunny. We don't know if they are officials or not, and the minister names they were given in the anime were just fill in names.--Opera298 (talk) 05:35, January 2, 2019 (UTC) WCI 31 Is it necessary to show ALL of the WCI 31 on this page? Can't we just put Buche in the Other Citizens section and then a general WCI 31 Portrait to represent the rest of the group as a whole (also to be put in the Other Citizens section)? Right now, the page is getting really crowded, and probs more crowded later as more children are named. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 23:17, September 3, 2018 (UTC) Yeah, I don't really know the point of adding a bunch of unnamed and minor characters. That idea sounds better. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:03, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Gallery templates get added to articles. So its automatic. You should have opened this on the gallery talk page. SeaTerror (talk) 02:31, September 4, 2018 (UTC) The talk page is fine here. More people will probably see it here too. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 02:37, September 4, 2018 (UTC) My bad, I didn't realize that I put this on the Totto Land talk instead of template talk. But, yeah, either way, my case still stands I guess. It's just getting too clustered on the template and the page as a result, especially since there are more important characters from Totto Land that aren't added to the template.Nightmare Pirates (talk) 03:23, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Since its been well over two months, I believe it is time to revisit this talk page. I previously went ahead with changing it because there was no objection (but instead a case of support) on this talk page, but that was reverted because apparently no opposition meant that this talk wasn't seen. Furthermore, there was a WCI 31 Portrait.png that remained unused, which meant that other people also saw that it may have been necessary to combine a bunch of ????? characters under the name WCI 31. So in summary, may I propose that we combine stuff under one group name and have this issue solved?Nightmare Pirates (talk) 06:09, November 21, 2018 (UTC) If by group name you mean their own template then maybe. SeaTerror (talk) 17:59, November 21, 2018 (UTC) Well, I'm just looking at precedent in like, for example, on the Beast Pirates template, we acknowledge that the Drake Pirates, On Air Pirates, and Hawkins Pirates are part of the Beast Pirates, but we do not show all the members of those crews, in which on their respective templates, they all have a bunch of unnamed ????? characters as well. That's why it falls outside of precedent to show that for WCI 31 on the Totto Land page because the wiki generally does not show subordinate organizations when most of the are unnamed characters. Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:08, November 22, 2018 (UTC) The reason those are ????? is because not that many crew members for the Supernovas are known. I guess you could cut some of them out but I think a template for them alone would be better. SeaTerror (talk) 00:17, November 22, 2018 (UTC) Sorry if I made it confusing, but what I meant was: We don't put those ????? on the Supernovas' crews templates on the template for the Beast Pirates. We don't put ALL the subordinates of the Beast Pirates on their template, we only show "Drake Pirates Portrait/Hawkins Pirates Portrait", because if we did show all of them, them the Beast Pirates page would have A LOT of ????? from the Supernova crews. As such, this is similar to the case of the WCI 31. We don't need to show all the ????? Chefs, if they constitute an unimportant role and are all unnamed except Buche.--Nightmare Pirates (talk) 00:25, November 22, 2018 (UTC)